When The Psychopath Fall In Love
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Ka Reiyuu,seorang gadis biasa,kehidupannya berubah seketika ketika sang pangeran,Ren Kouha,mencoba mengubah kehidupannya.


Hai,readers sekalian! :3

Judul gaje ini terihlami(?) dari author yang gak tau mau kasih judul apa,dan jadilah judul gaje ini \:v/  
Penasaran ceritanya? Oke,check it out!

* * *

Genre: Romance yang jelas. Sisanya anda cari sendiri/?  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Typo berhamburan,OOC terdeteksi,nggak nyambung,tidak sesuai dengan kaedah bahasa indonesia yang baik,kurang cetar(?),dsb.  
Original Character of Magi by Shinobu Ohtaka,Fanfict by Al-chii NekoNyan

* * *

Dari dulu,pangeran ketiga Kekaisaran Kou punya hobi yang aneh.

Dia suka mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan masa lalu berantakan untuk menjadi pengikutnya. Tak peduli orang itu adalah budak,manusia percobaan gagal,dan sebagainya,ia tetap menerima orang-orang tersebut.

Dan begitulah rumor-rumor itu beredar.

"Pangeran yang baik,ya!" ujar Reiyuu pada kakaknya,Ka Reishun.

"Tapi kita tidak kenal baik dengan keluarga kerajaan,Reiyuu. Kita hanya orang biasa," Reishun menghela nafas panjang.

"Selain itu,kudengar dia manis," Reiyuu mulai mengkhayal.

Reishun hanya menepuk dahinya. "Terserah kau sajalah,Reiyuu."

Reishun kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Kakak,mau kemana?" tanya Reiyuu begitu melihat Reishun berjalan keluar sambil menyandang tas.

"Kakak akan keluar kota untuk bekerja selama beberapa hari. Kau jaga rumah,ya,Yuu?" ujar Reishun,tersenyum.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Reiyuu dengan nada ngambek,memajukan bibirnya.

Reishun menepuk kepala adiknya itu,sambil nyengir lebar, "Paling lama 2 minggu,kok."

Akan tetapi,setelah lewat 2 minggu,Reishun tak kunjung kembali.

"Dia berbohong padaku!" gumam Reiyuu sebal,memukul-mukul bantalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja,ia mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk.

Ketika ia membuka pintu,betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tenyata 2 orang tentara kerajaan-lah yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Apakah anda Ka Reiyuu-sama?" tanya salah satu tentara itu.

Reiyuu mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Kami mohon anda untuk ikut dengan kami,Reiyuu-sama," ujar tentara yang satu lagi.

Reiyuu menuruti saja permintaan kedua tentara kerajaan itu.

Dalam hati,ia bertanya-tanya,kenapa tiba-tiba ada tentara kerajaan mendatanginya? Apa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan tanpa ia sadari?

Reiyuu semakin gugup ketika kereta kuda yang ia naiki mulai memasuki wilayah istana Kekaisaran Kou.

Tentara kerajaan tadi mengantarkan Reiyuu ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang sangat besar dengan sofa yang bagus. Reiyuu sampai terperangah melihatnya.

"Ka Reiyuu-sama,silahkan anda duduk terlebih dahulu. Kouha-sama akan segera menuju kemari," ujar sang tentara,menunjuk sofa bagus itu.

Reiyuu duduk dengan ragu-ragu. Menurutnya,sofa itu terlalu bagus untuk ia duduki. Tapi... Yah,ini kesempatan bagus untuk menduduki barang-barang mahal.

Tak lama setelahnya,pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda masuk dan tampaknya memberi kode pada para tentara untuk keluar ruangan. Setelah para tentara keluar,anak itu duduk di sofa depan Reiyuu.

"Perkenalkan,aku adalah pangeran ketiga Kekaisaran Kou,Ren Kouha. Akulah yang meminta kau untuk dibawa kemari," ujar anak laki-laki itu,tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Reiyuu memerah melihat senyuman Kouha.

"Tapi,sebenarnya,aku ingin minta maaf padamu,Ka Reiyuu," raut wajah Kouha tiba-tiba langsung jadi sedih.

Melihat tatapan Reiyuu yang kebingungan,Kouha kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sebenarnya... Tak sengaja mencelakakan kakakmu."

"...eh?"

"Kakakmu adalah Ka Reishun,kan?" tanya Kouha.

Reiyuu mengangguk. "Benar."

"Aku minta maaf mengenai dia. Tapi dia ingin aku memberikan ini padamu," ujar Kouha,menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut dengan lingkaran merah di ujungnya.

Reiyuu mengambil jepit rambut itu,kemudian bertanya dengan khawatir, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakakku?"

Kouha sedikit ragu untuk bicara,tapi kemudian dia menjawab, "Bisa dibilang itu kesalahanku,sehingga membuat Ka Reishun terbunuh..."

Reiyuu terbelalak. Bibirnya bergetar sampai-sampai ia tak bisa bicara.

Kouha tiba-tiba berdiri,mengepalkan tangannya di dada, "Karena itu,sebagai pangeran ketiga Kekaisaran Kou,Ren Kouha,aku akan menjadikanmu prajuritku! Sebagai ganti atas kesalahanku itu,kau akan diurus oleh pihak kerajaan!"

"A-apa?!" seru Reiyuu kaget.

Kouha tersenyum. "Kehidupanmu dijamin olehku,tenang saja! Kau bisa tinggal di kerajaan mulai sekarang!"

"Tapi,maaf,Yang Mulia," Reiyuu bicara pelan. "Aku tak bisa tinggal di istana."

Kouha melongo. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Yah... Barang-barang milikku dan kakak banyak sekali,aku tak bisa membuangnya. Aku ingin tetap merawatnya,jadi aku tidak bisa tinggal di istana."

Kouha menghela nafas. "Tidak biasanya seseorang menolak untuk tinggal di istana. Kau aneh."

"Kalau begitu,aku permisi dulu,Ren Kouha-sama."

Baru saja Reiyuu akan keluar,tiba-tiba Kouha menggenggam tangannya,membuat wajahnya bahkan telinganya memerah.

"Ko-Kouha-sama?!" Reiyuu kaget,membuatnya menghempaskan tangan Kouha.

"Kau manis," ujar Kouha tiba-tiba,tersenyum lebar pada Reiyuu.

Wajah Reiyuu makin memerah,sehingga ia cepat-cepat berjalan keluar ruangan sambil bergumam pelan, "Te-terima kasih,Kouha-sama."

Reiyuu pun kembali ke rumahnya dengan menaiki kereta kuda tadi.

Beberapa hari sekali,Kouha mengunjunginya. Memberikannya baju kerajaan,mengantarkan makanan,bahkan lebih sering datang tanpa alasan yang jelas hanya untuk mengobrol.

Kemudian,suatu hari,Kouha menawarkan sesuatu pada Reiyuu.

"Menaklukkan dungeon?" ulang Reiyuu kaget.

"Ya! Kau mungkin harus mencobanya,Reiyuu!" ujar Kouha semangat.

"Ta-tapi,aku..."

Kouha menggenggam kedua tangan Reiyuu, "Tenang saja,pihak kerajaan akan melatihmu menggunakan pedang kalau kau tidak bisa. Aku juga akan meminjamkanmu pedang kerajaan. Aku akan mengirimkan pasukan penakluk dungeon sebanyak mungkin,dan akupun akan ikut denganmu"

"Bukan itu masalahnya,kalau hanya menggunakan pedang,aku bisa," balas Reiyuu pelan,menghela nafas.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir," Kouha menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Reiyuu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Yah,maksudku,hanya untuk membantuku yang bukan keluarga kerajaan... Ugh?!"

Kouha tiba-tiba saja mencubit-cubit pipi Reiyuu.

Dia nyengir lebar, "Kau memang terlalu banyak berpikir."

Reiyuu mengerenyit sebal.

Setelah Kouha melepaskan cubitannya,dia tersenyum, "Sudahlah,kali ini kau setuju saja. Bagaimanapun kau bagian dari kerajaan,kalau terus-terusan membantahku bisa bahaya,lho. Aku dan anak buahku yang lain akan membantumu,jadi bilang saja 'ya'!"

"Y-ya..."

"Jangan gugup!"

"Ya."

"Kurang tenaga!"

"Ya!"

"Masih belum!"

"YA!"

"LEBIH KUAT!"

"YAAAA!"

"Nah,seperti itu," ujar Kouha ceria,mengacak-acak rambut Reiyuu.

Reiyuu menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

Kouha kemudian berdiri, "Baiklah,aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu,jadi jangan lupa pakai baju yang kuberikan padamu."

Reiyuu bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Menjemputku kemana?"

Kouha mendengus, "Kemana lagi? Ya,ke istana,lah! Kita akan bertemu Judal dulu,melihat apakah kau berbakat atau tidak,lalu memintanya memunculkan dungeon."

"Eeeeeh?! Kau serius?!"

"Ya,ya. Baiklah,aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok,Reiyuu!" Kouha pun berjalan keluar dan pulang.

Keesokan harinya,seperti janjinya,Kouha datang lagi ke rumah Reiyuu. Reiyuu sudah mengenakan pakaian yang di berikan Kouha.

"Kau kelihatan manis! Ah,mungkin karena dari sananya memang udah manis,ya!" ujar Kouha sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Baju ini rasanya terlalu mewah untukku," gumam Reiyuu gugup,memandangi bagian bawah bajunya.

"Cocok,kok! Ayo,kita berangkat!" seru Kouha ceria,menarik tangan Reiyuu memasuki kereta.

Sesampainya di istara,Kouha langsung keluar kereta kuda dan tetap menarik tangan Reiyuu.

"Judal! JUDAL! Kau dimana?" Kouha langsung teriak-teriak di halaman istana.

"Apaan,sih,Kouha? Suaramu bergema di seluruh istana," bukannya Judal yang muncul,justru Koumei datang dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Mei-nii,lihat Judal,nggak?" tanya Kouha pada Koumei.

"Judal?" Koumei menguap lebar. "Tanya saja pada Kougyoku,tadi kulihat Judal bersamanya."

"Oke! Terima kasih,Mei-nii!" Kouha kembali menarik Reiyuu,memasuki istana.

Dan kebetulan,saat itu juga mereka berpapasan dengan Kougyoku.

"Kouha onii-sama!" seru Kougyoku begitu melihat Kouha. "Onii-sama mencari Judal?"

Kouha mengangguk.

Kougyoku melirik Reiyuu, "Dia siapa?"

"Dia pacarku," ujar Kouha santai,merangkul pundak Reiyuu.

Reiyuu sedikit kaget,wajahnya pun memerah.

Kougyoku melotot. "Onii-sama bercanda,ya?"

"Terserah kau saja," balas Kouha,melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil nyengir. "Jadi,dimana Judal?"

"Tuh," Kougyoku menunjuk ke atas atap.

Terlihat pemuda berambut hitam,memakai eye shadow ungu seperti model Wardah Cosmetic(?),sedang mengunyah tangannya sendiri(?).

"Yooo,Judal!" panggil Kouha,melambai pada pemuda si model kosmetik itu(?).

Judal menoleh. Judal kemudian senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Orang yang kau bawa itu menarik," ujarnya,melompat turun mendatangi Kouha dan Reiyuu.

"Dia yang aku bilang padamu kemarin,Judal," jelas Kouha,menepuk kepala Reiyuu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Judal menatap Reiyuu, "Sudah kubilang,dia orang yang menarik. Berbakat,tentu saja. Tapi,dia hanya orang biasa,apa kau yakin kaisar akan mengizinkanmu menemaninya ke dungeon?"

"Sudah kutanyakan,dan kaisar mengizinkan apabila ia berbakat," balas Kouha santai,tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah kau bilang dia berbakat."

"Ya,ya," ujar Judal tak sabar,mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan memunculkan dungeonnya besok. Kapan kalian akan berangkat,katakan saja padaku,aku akan mengantar kalian."

"Baiklah,terima kasih,Judal!" Kouha mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia kembali menarik Reiyuu, "Ayo,ke tempat berikutnya!"

Kouha membawa Reiyuu ke lapangan latihan berpedang.

"U-untuk apa... Kita di sini?" tanya Reiyuu ragu-ragu,melihat pedang-pedang bertumpukan di sisi dinding.

"Untuk apa lagi? Mengetes kemampuan berpedangmu,lah!" jawab Kouha setengah kesal.

Ia mengambil 2 bilah pedang,kemudian melemparkan salah satunya pada Reiyuu. Reiyuu berhasil menangkapnya tanpa melukai tangannya.

"Ohh,kau hebat,Reiyuu!" Kouha bertepuk tangan melihat Reiyuu berhasil menangkap pedang yang ia lempar.

"ITU BAHAYA,KOUHA-SAMA!" Reiyuu berkeringat dingin,mengecek apakah tangannya masih utuh atau tidak.

"Nah,ayo mulai,Reiyuu!" seru Kouha semangat.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Kau hebat juga...," ujar Kouha ngos-ngosan,mengelap keringatnya.

"Baju yang kau berikan jadi kotor," gumam Reiyuu,menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk membersihkan debunya.

"Tenang,aku bisa berikan baju gantinya," balas Kouha,duduk bersandar di dinding. "Ngomong-ngomong,siapa yang mengajarimu berpedang?

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengikuti naluriku saja," jawab Reiyuu singkat,duduk di sebelah Kouha.

"Kau memang berbakat,ya. Sama seperti kakakmu," ujar Kouha,meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan memandangi langit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kouha memejamkan matanya. "Ka Reishun adalah salah satu prajurit favoritku. Dia menyenangkan juga lihai dalam menggunakan pedang. Kenapa... Kenapa saat itu ia harus mati,ya?"

Reiyuu terperangah. "Kakak tidak pernah bilang kalau dia adalah prajurit istana! Dia hanya asisten penjual buah biasa!"

"Reishun pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak ingin mengatakan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya padamu. Tetapi,saat terakhir sebelum ia kehabisan darah,ia memintaku memberikan jepit rambut yang kau gunakan itu padamu,juga memberitahumu tentang ini."

Tanpa ia sadari,tahu-tahu saja air mata Reiyuu mengalir. "Ja-jangan bercanda..."

"Jangan nangis," ujar Kouha,mengusap air mata Reiyuu dengan tangannya. "Kau harus memulai langkah baru,jangan hanya meratap."

"Aku mengerti," balas Reiyuu,menyeka matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Aku akan melayani keluarga kerajaan Kekaisaran Kou dengan sepenuh hati sebagai seorang penakluk dungeon."

Reiyuu berdiri menghadap Kouha,kemudian memberi hormat, "Aku mengabdi sepenuhnya kepada anda,Ren Kouha-sama,pangeran ketiga Kekaisaran Kou."

Kouha berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Reiyuu sambil nyengir lebar, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Wajah Reiyuu kembali memerah,meskipun kali ini bukan karena malu,melainkan senang.

"Baiklah,aku akan meminta ayah untuk memberikan kamar padamu,besok sebaiknya kau langsung pindah ke istana. Sekarang,sebaiknya kau ganti baju dahulu,aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo," Kouha mendorong punggung Reiyuu dengan ceria.

Keesokan harinya,Kouha datang bersama dengan ketiga pelayannya,Reirei,Junjun,dan Jinjin.

"REEEIIYUUUU!" teriak Kouha dari luar.

"Kouha-sama,suaramu terlalu keras. Bisa mengganggu tetangga Reiyuu," bisik Reirei.

"Anda memanggilku seperti aku tuli,Kouha-sama," ujar Reiyuu yang telah membukakan pintu,mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Yuu,ayo! Kita ke istana! Kamarmu sudah siap,lho!" ujar Kouha semangat,menunjuk ke kereta kuda.

"Astaga,Kouha-sama. Ini masih... Pagi... Banget... Hoaaaammmhhh...," Reiyuu menguap lebar.

"Kalau begitu,kami akan menunggu sampai kau siap! Ayo,kita masuk,Reirei,Junjun,Jinjin!" Kouha mengajak ketiga pelayannya memasuki rumah Reiyuu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya,Reiyuu kembali setelah mengganti bajunya,meskipun matanya masih terlihat benar-benar mengantuk.

"Jadi,Kouha-sama,untuk apa anda datang di pagi hari begini?" tanya Reiyuu,mengucek-ucek matanya.

Kouha menghela nafas. "Apa kau lupa? Hari ini kau akan pindah ke istana!"

"Oh... Iya,ya...," gumam Reiyuu pelan,tampaknya tidak terlalu fokus.

"Reiyuu! Banguun! Kita-harus-siap-siap! Aku akan membantumu!" teriak Kouha,menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Reiyuu.

"Ya,Kouha-sama... Barang-barangnya... Sudah kusiapkan dalam tas itu. Tapi... Harus sepagi ini,ya?" gumam Reiyuu yang masih lemas.

"Aku akan meminta pengawal membawakan tasmu. Lalu..."

Kouha tiba-tiba saja menggendong Reiyuu.

"Eeeeehhhh?!" Reiyuu berteriak bersamaan dengan ketiga pelayan Kouha.

"Kau berat juga," gumam Kouha,menggendong Reiyuu masuk kereta.

Reiyuu tidak membalasnya,tetapi wajahnya tetap memerah.

Ketika turun,Kouha kembali menggendong Reiyuu. "Tuan putri,aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu," ujar Kouha,tersenyum pada Reiyuu.

"Ti-tidak usah,Kouha-sama! Aku bisa jalan sendiri,kok!" balas Reiyuu gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau pikir aku mau mendengarkan?" balas Kouha sambil menahan tawanya.

Kouha menggendong Reiyuu sampai ke sebuah ruangan. Reirei membukakan pintu.

Kamar itu seukuran setengah dari rumah Reiyuu (rumah Reiyuu tidak terlalu besar),dengan langit-langit tinggi. Ada sebuah lemari berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan dan sebuah tempat tidur single.

"Yang Mulia bilang tidak ada kamar yang lebih besar lagi. Kuharap kamar ini cukup untukmu," ujar Kouha,menurunkan Reiyuu di depan pintu.

"Tidak,ini cukup,kok," mata Reiyuu terlihat berbinar dan senang.

"Oh iya,Yuu-chan,kita akan ke dungeon 3 hari lagi. Siap-siap,ya!" ujar Kouha,menepuk-nepuk kepala Reiyuu.

"Ya," jawab Reiyuu singkat.

Kouha menutup pintu kamar Reiyuu,menghela nafas panjang. Iapun berjalan menjauh dari kamar Reiyuu bersama Reirei,Jinjin,dan Junjun.

"Kouha-sama,apa yang anda rencanakan?" tanya Junjun tiba-tiba.

"Ada yang aneh dengan sikap anda,Kouha-sama," sambung Jinjin.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan dari Reiyuu-san,Kouha-sama?" Reirei ikut bertanya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun," balas Kouha santai,meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala.  
Junjun,Jinjin,dan Reirei hanya menatap Kouha dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara berpikirmu,Kouha," ujar Kouen,di hari Kouha dan Reiyuu beserta pasukannya akan berangkat ke dungeon.

"Apa maksudmu,En-nii?" balas Kouha bingung.

"Kau itu. Kau berniat menjadikan orang biasa sebagai penakluk dungeon,bahkan membantunya. Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

Kouha menghela nafas. "Bahkan kakakku mencurigaiku."

"Kalau kau hanya ingin Ka Reiyuu tinggal di istana,tidak harus menjadikannya penakluk dungeon. Kau bisa menjadikannya bagian dari wadah metal-mu kalau kau ingin menjadikannya prajurit. Apa yang kau sembunyikan,Kouha?" Kouen menatap Kouha dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Astaga,En-nii serius banget,sih," Kouha mengabaikan pertanyaan Kouen,nyengir jahil dan kemudian kabur dari Kouen.

Kouen menghela nafas keras. "Dia selalu saja begitu."

Ketika Kouha berjalan melewati taman,ia melihat Reiyuu sedang duduk di rerumputan sambil memeluk sesuatu.

"DOR!" kejut Kouha,membuat Reiyuu terlonjak.

"Ko-Kouha-sama?" Reiyuu melihat kearah Kouha dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi,kau belum siap-siap?" tanya Kouha,melihat Reiyuu masih mengenakan baju biasa.

"Tidak,aku akan pergi menggunakan baju ini. Selain itu,aku hanya ingin melihat sekeliling sebelum mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi," ujar Reiyuu,mengelus seekor kelinci di pangkuannya.

Melihat itu,Kouha kembali bertanya, "Kau suka kelinci?"

Reiyuu mengangguk.

Kouha terlihat memikirkan sesuatu,tapi baru saja ia akan bicara,tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kouha-sama!" panggil Kan Meihou,salah satu prajurit istana.

"Ada apa,Meihou?"

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat!"

"Begitukah?" gumam Kouha. "Baiklah,aku akan segera menyusul bersama Reiyuu."

Meihou mengangguk,kemudian pergi.

"Reiyuu,ayo. Kita akan memulai penaklukan hari ini!" seru Kouha semangat.

"Ya!" balas Reiyuu,mengangguk kuat.

Setelah itu,hari-hari berlalu di dalam dungeon selama masa penaklukan. Reiyuu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan berpedang yang ia pelajari secara otodidak. Dan akhirnya,mereka berhasil menaklukan dungeon.

Dan di sinilah mereka bertemu jin penjaga dungeon itu,Abbi.

"Selamat untuk kalian," ujar jin yang bernama Abbi itu,tersenyum pada mereka semua. Jin itu menoleh ke Reiyuu,

"Jadi,apakah itu hasil kerja kerasmu,nak?"

"Ah...," Reiyuu terlihat gugup,ia tak yakin ingin membalas pertanyaan jin itu.

Tiba-tiba,Kouha berbicara, "Ya! Dia sudah berusaha keras!"

"Bukankah itu kau,nak?" ujar jin Abbi tiba-tiba,menatap Kouha.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Jin itu diam saja. Ia tampak melihat Kouha dari atas sampai bawah. Beberapa saat kemudian,ia tersenyum.

"Tapi,aku tak akan memilih seseorang yang telah mendapat jin sendiri. Ya,tentu saja aku sejak awal memang berniat memilih gadis yang itu. Wadah jin yang menarik,aku suka," ujar sang jin,menunjuk Reiyuu.

"Eh?" Reiyuu kelihatan bingung.

"Jepit rambut itu. Aku suka. Jadi,aku sekarang akan menjaminmu kekuatan untuk jadi raja,juga..."  
Reiyuu memotong omongan sang jin dengan terburu-buru, "Tu-tunggu!"

Semua orang melihat ke arah Reiyuu.

"Kenapa?" tanya jin Abbi.

"A-aku... Tidak ingin menjadi raja. Malah,lebih tepatnya tidak pantas. Aku hanya menaklukan dungeon karena Kouha-sama menyarankannya. Jadi... Jadi..."

Jin Abbi menghela nafas. "Aku tahu,Reiyuu. Kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu selain untuk menjadi raja. Ya,ya,tujuanmu... Kau ingin melindunginya,kan? Dia yang di sana itu."-jin Abbi menunjuk kearah Kouha-"Karena itu,aku akan meminjamkanmu kekuatanku untuk bertarung. Meskipun kau tak berniat menjadi raja,aku tetap memilihmu sebagai calon rajaku!"

Reiyuu terperangah.

Kouha merangkul pundak Reiyuu, "Kau dengar,kan,Yuu-chan? Apapun yang kau katakan,jin itu tetap memilihmu!"

Wajah Reiyuu memerah.

Setelah mereka keluar dari dungeon,Reiyuu jadi sering melamun. Bahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kouha sering tidak ia dengarkan dengan seksama.

"Yuu...! Reiyuu!" teriak Kouha,membuyarkan lamunan Reiyuu.

"Lho? Kouha-sama? Sejak kapan kau masuk kemari?" Reiyuu bicara seperti orang linglung.

"Yuu-chan,kami berempat sudah daritadi ada disini. Aku baru bicara setengah jalan,tahu-tahu saja tatapanmu jadi seperti melayang. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kouha.

"Aku... Tidak tahu...," gumam Reiyuu,menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Memangnya kita tadi membicarakan apa,ya?"

"Sudahlah," Kouha menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang ia letakkan di kasur Reiyuu, "Ini,untukmu."

Sesuatu yang diberikan Kouha itu berbentuk seperti boneka kelinci,tapi tidak simetris. Telinganya tidak sama panjang,matanya berbeda warna,ukuran tangannya berbeda.

"A-apa... Ini...?" tanya Reiyuu ragu-ragu.

"Boneka untukmu! Buatanku sendiri!" balas Kouha ceria,nyengir lebar.

"... Buatan sendiri?" Reiyuu melihat boneka itu sekali lagi.

Kouha menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gugup sambil tersenyum, "Aku sebelumnya ingin membelikanmu boneka kelinci yang bagus,tapi kurasa lebih baik aku membuatnya sendiri. Biar cinta dariku lebih terasa."

Reiyuu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan boneka itu.

"Terima kasih,Kouha-sama...," ujar Reiyuu malu-malu.

Suatu hari,Kouha tak sengaja melihat Reiyuu mengayun-ayunkan sesuatu yang bercahaya di tempat berlatih berpedang. Ketika ia sadari,itu adalah wadah metal milik Reiyuu,jepit rambutnya yang sudah berubah menjadi pedang panjang. Tampaknya Reiyuu berlatih menggunakan armor senjatanya.

Terdengar suara Judal, "Wah,kau hebat,gadis kecil! Mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara menggunakan wadah metal sama sekali tidak sulit!"

"Ngomong-ngomong,Judal-san,apa kau tahu apa kemampuan jinku?" tanya Reiyuu,mengembalikan armor senjatanya menjadi jepit rambut,dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Entahlah," balas Judal cuek. "Dia,kan,jin milikmu. Kau bisa cari tahu sendiri."

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu,tapi ada yang aneh dengan kekuatannya. Tidak seperti yang lain. Ketika aku menggunakan armor senjata,ketika jariku menyentuh sesuatu,tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran kecil dan membuat setengah dari benda itu seperti hilang tersedot," jelas Reiyuu.

"Menurutmu kekuatan macam apa itu... Kouha?" ujar Judal,melompat dari atas tembok mendatangi Kouha yang sejak tadi menguping dekat pillar.

"Teleport. Mirip dengan kekuatan Koumei kurasa," balas Kouha yang terlihat lebih mirip orang bergumam.

"Justru menurutku agak berbeda," ujar Judal,tertawa. "Akan kujelaskan pada kalian."

Reiyuu dan Kouha memasang tatapan penasaran.

"Reiyuu hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan teleport di sekitar tubuhnya dan senjatanya saja. Besar lingkaran teleportasinya pun berbeda sesuai pengeluaran magoinya. Semakin sedikit magoi yang dikeluarkan,semakin kecil pula lingkaran teleportasinya. Tapi,apabila kau mengeluarkan seluruh magoi penuhmu,bahkan kau bisa men-teleport dunia ini ke dalam kegelapan. Kekuatan yang menarik,bukan?" Judal tersenyum,menatap Reiyuu.

"Jadi... Hanya bisa kalau tersentuh saja? Bagaimana kalau aku men-teleport angin atau... Serangan yang akan mengenaiku?" tanya Reiyuu dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba?" Judal tersenyum mengerikan,mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.  
Reiyuu melepas jepit rambutnya,,dan memanggil jinnya, "Keluarlah,Abbi!"  
Judal mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyerang Reiyuu,dan di saat bersamaan,Reiyuu refleks mengacungkan jepit rambutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hebat!" seru Kouha tiba-tiba.

Reiyuu membuka matanya dan menemukan Judal sudah tidak di depannya lagi.

"Lho? Judal-san kemana?" Reiyuu celingukan dan menemukan Judal terkapar di atas atap.

"Kau men-teleport Judal ke atas atap! Lingkaran sihirnya besar! Kau hebat,Yuu-chan!" seru Kouha,memeluk Reiyuu.

"E-eh?" Reiyuu bingung,tapi wajahnya tetap memerah.

Judal turun dengan kepala berdarah-darah,kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Bagus,kau bisa dalam sekali coba!"

"I-iya," ujar Reiyuu gugup,melihat kearah kepala Judal berdarah-darah.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Judal,berjalan menjauh dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kouha-sama... Judal-san tidak apa-apa,kan?" tanya Reiyuu masih gugup.

"Dia? Tenang saja! Paling dia akan mendatangi Ka Koubun,pelayan Kougyoku,untuk mengobatinya," jelas Kouha,mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ceria. "Yang jelas,aku senang kau langsung bisa menggunakan armor senjata jinmu."

"Tapi pedang itu terlalu panjang untukku,rasanya aku bisa saja melukai diriku sendiri karena panjang pedangnya."

"Pedangku lebih panjang juga lebih besar," balas Kouha,nyengir lebar.

Reiyuu menepuk dahinya, "Terserahlah."

"Reiyuu,kau berlatih menggunakan wadah jinmu dengan Judal,ya?" tanya Kouha,melihat beberapa bekas luka di wajah Reiyuu.

"Ya. Judal-san bilang,aku harus bisa cepat menguasai armor jinku agar bisa membantumu. Tapi yang kubisa baru armor senjata," jawab Reiyuu sedikit sedih.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau sudah masuk dalam pasukanku,kok," Kouha menepuk pundak Reiyuu dan tersenyum lebar.  
Reiyuu tidak menjawab tapi matanya berbinar.

Mulai saat itu,Reiyuu aktif sebagai prajurit Kekaisaran Kou dibawah pimpinan Kouha. Pekerjaannya sangan baik dan ia juga cekatan. Kouha juga sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama ketiga pelayannya ketika mereka berada di negara lain.

"Reiyuu-san?"

Reiyuu yang saat itu sedang berlatih menggunakan armor jin di halaman belakang istana,menoleh. Ketiga pelayan Kouha,Junjun,Jinjin,dan Reirei mendatanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reiyuu,menghentikan latihannya.

"Latihanmu bagus,lho,Reiyuu-san!" ujar Junjun dengan tatapan aneh,tidak seperti berniat memuji.

Reiyuu tertawa kecil sambil mengembalikan senjata jinnya ke bentuk semula, "Aku tahu kalian bukan hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

Junjun,Jinjin,dan Reirei saling pandang.

"Ya,kau benar,Reiyuu-san," ujar Jinjin,tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin kami tidak pandai menyembunyikannya,ya," Reirei sedikit tertawa kecil.

Reiyuu tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali jepit rambut itu di kepalanya, "Jadi? Ada apa?"

Mereka bertiga terlihat gugup. Mereka diam saja selama beberapa saat.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Reiyuu membuyarkan keheningan.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya padamu,Reiyuu-san," ujar Jinjin pelan.

Junjun membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Ya?" Reiyuu memasang muka penasaran.

Junjun menarik nafas. "Reiyuu-san... Apa hubunganmu dengan Kouha-sama?"

Hening...

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Reiyuu bingung.

"Ya. Hubunganmu dengan Kouha-sama," balas Reirei dengan sedikit penekanan.

Tidak seperti biasanya,wajah Reiyuu tidak memerah. Dan ia menjawab, "Tentu hanya sekedar hubungan antara prajurit kerajaan dengan seorang pangeran."

Junjun,Jinjin,dan Reirei terlihat kaget.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau menyukai Kouha-sama atau semacamnya? Atau mungkin... Kau berpikir bahwa Kouha-sama menyukaimu?"

Reiyuu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin seorang pangeran terpandang menyukai gadis dari kalangan biasa yang menjadi prajurit istana."

Junjun,Jinjin,dan Reirei kembali saling pandang.

Junjun menghela nafas lega, "Maafkan kami,kalau begitu. Kukira kau menyukai Kouha-sama. Karena bagi kami..."-Junjunmenarik nafas sedikit-"Entah kenapa kau terasa seperti ancaman."

Junjun,Jinjin,dan Reirei pergi meninggalkan Reiyuu yang kebingungan.

Tapi,saat itu mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang selain mereka berempat yang mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Begitu..."

Cerita beralih ke Kouha yang saat itu sedang bersama Koumei.

"Kerja gadis penakluk dungeon yang kau bawa itu bagus,ya,Kouha!" ujar Koumei.

"Ya? Lalu?" tanya Kouha yang tampaknya menyadari niat lain dibalik perkataan Koumei.

"Ya,tentu saja ia akan naik pangkat. Menurutmu juga begitu,kan?"

Kouha kaget. "A... Pa?"

"Ya. Dia akan ditempatkan di pasukan utama. Bersama dengan pasukan yang dipimpin Kouen oniisan tentu saja."

"Itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa mengurusnya,Mei-nii!"

Koumei menepuk dahinya. "Bukan masalah tentang kau bisa mengurusnya sebagai pasukanmu,Kouha. Ini untuk mempermudah penaklukan ke daerah barat yang saat ini kita incar."

Kouha tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin,mulai terlihat gugup.

"Apa ada masalah,Kouha?" tanya Koumei keheranan.

"Entahlah,aku tidak tahu,Mei-nii" balas Kouha gugup,tapi entah kenapa wajahnya memerah,terlihat sangat khawatir.

Koumei berjalan menjauh, "Baiklah,mulai besok,aku akan meminta dia untuk bertugas di pasukan Kouen."

Setelah Koumei sudah cukup jauh,Kouha bergumam dengan tatapan mengerikan, "Aku harus menghilangkan satu..."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya...

"A-pa... Ini?" gumam Koumei terbelalak.

Di depannya,ada seorang mayat yang terpotong-potong-atau lebih tepatnya,di mutilasi-. Mayat itu menggunakan seragam prajurit kerajaan.

Kouha saat itu kebetulan lewat. "Mei-nii? Ada apa?"

Koumei tidak menjawab.

Kouha melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Koumei. Ia terlihat cukup kaget,tapi tidak begitu kaget karena-reader pasti tau,lah-kalau Kouha sering membunuh orang dengan sadis.

"Dia bagian dari tentara pasukanku...," gumam Kouha pelan,terbelalak.

"Apa?!" Koumei menoleh kaget kearah Kouha. "Apa benar,Kouha?!"

Kouha hanya mengangguk tanpa suara,terlihat cukup syok.

"Baiklah,aku akan meminta beberapa orang untuk membereskan mayatnya."-Koumei memanggil beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan lewat-"Dan aku akan menghubungi Kouen untuk meminta beberapa prajurit lain dari pihaknya untuk dimasukkan ke pasukanmu."

"Tidak usah! Aku saja yang akan bicara pada En-nii!" Kouha tiba-tiba kembali ceria.

Koumei sedikit terkejut,tapi ia kemudian mengangguk.

Siang harinya,Kouha mendatangi Kouen di ruangan kerjanya.

Begitu Kouha masuk,Kouen menoleh, "Kouha? Apa apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan sesuatu,En-nii..."

"Ya,duduklah."

Kouha duduk.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

"Jadi,En-nii..."

"Ya,aku sudah dengar dari Koumei. Salah satu prajuritmu terbunuh naas. Aku turut berduka,kau tahu,Kouha," Kouen tersenyum tipis. "Jadi,apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan pemindahan pasukan. Pasukan penaklukanku berkurang,jadi aku ingin memilih pasukan untuk masuk ke dalam pasukanku," jelas Kouha,memberi hormat pada Kouen.

"Siapa yang kau inginkan?"

Kouha menjawab cepat, "Ka Reiyuu."

Kembali hening...

.

.

.

Kouen menahan nafas sesaat,kemudian menjawab, "Ditolak."

"Apa?!" teriak Kouha kaget.

"Maaf,Kouha. Kami hanya bisa memberimu prajurit biasa. Ka Reiyuu masih di butuhkan dalam pasukanku. Besok,akan kukirimkan prajurit baru untukmu." Kouen menghela nafas, "Jadi,ada yang ingin kau ajukan lagi,Kouha?

Kouha menggeleng,kemudian berdiri. "Tidak. Aku permisi dulu,En-nii."

Kouen mengangguk,mempersilahkan Kouha keluar,kemudian kembali membaca perkamen-perkamennya.

Saat keluar,Kouha menghela nafas. "Masih kurang."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya,Kougyoku berjalan-jalan di taman kota sambil memetik beberapa bunga di semak-semak. Saat itu,ia merasa melihat sesuatu di balik semak itu. Saat Kougyoku melebarkan semaknya...

"KYAAAAA!" Kougyoku terlihat sangat-sangat terkejut,sampai ia bergerak mundur menjauhi semak itu dengan wajah syok.

"Hime-sama? Ada apa?" Koubun datang dengan terburu-buru begitu mendengar teriakan Kougyoku.

"I-itu..."

Kougyoku menunjuk ke arah semak-semak dengan jari gemetaran. Wajahnya kelihatan sangan ketakutan.

Koubun segera mengecek semak-semak itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup dan khawatir.  
Terdapat 8 buah kepala terpenggal tanpa tubuh dengan ekspresi wajah mengerikan.

"Astaga! Siapa mereka ini?!" Koubun mundur sedikit,masih terbelalak.

Kougyoku bicara dengan suara bergetar, "A-aku pernah melihat mereka..."

Koubun menoleh, "Siapa mereka,Hime-sama?"

"Me-mereka... Prajurit kerajaan... D-di bawah kepemimpinan Kouha onii-sama!"

.

.

.

"Kouha,aku khawatir padamu," ujar Kouen.

Saat itu,Kougyoku dan Koubun baru saja kembali ke istana untuk melaporkan apa yang mereka temukan di taman. Setelah itu,Kouen memanggil Kouha untuk menemuinya.

"Apa maksudmu,En-nii?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa khawatir? Dengan kejadian yang barusan dilaporkan Kougyoku dan pelayannya,itu berarti sudah ada 9 pembunuhan terhadap prajurit dibawah kepemimpinanmu,Kouha. Mungkin saja..."-Kouen menarik nafas sedikit-"Kau sedang diincar."

Hening.

Kouha melongo. "...apa?"

"Ya,Kouha. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Alasan siapapun yang membunuh prajuritmu itu mungkin karena dendam pribadi. Yah,aku tak tahu kau bermasalah dengan siapa,tapi jelas ini berbahaya. Aku harus mempertimbangkan Ka Reiyuu untuk kembali ke pasukanmu," Kouen memegangi kepalanya,terlihat sangat khawatir.

"En-nii...!"

"Tapi aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Kecuali ada suatu hal lagi yang tak diharapkan... Aku harus membuat keputusan lebih cepat. Kau bisa keluar,Kouha. Pembicaraan kita selesai."

Kouha mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

"Ya. Harusnya bisa lebih cepat," gumam Kouha dengan nada aneh.

Tapi,tiba-tiba...

"Kouha-sama?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ceria memanggil Kouha

Kouha langsung berseru ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Yuu-chan!"

Kouha mendatangi Reiyuu. Reiyuu yang sekarang sudah sedikit lebih tinggi. Karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing,Kouha sendiri jarang bertemu Reiyuu.

"Yuu-chan,kau jadi lebih tinggi,dan lebih... Imut!" ujar Kouha,menepuk-nepuk kepala Reiyuu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya!" balas Reiyuu dengan mata berbinar. "Kurasa aku jadi tinggi berkat latihan dari Kouen-sama."

"En-nii melatihmu?"

Reiyuu mengangguk. "Ia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Judal,ia ingin aku cepat menguasai armor jinku. Jadi ketika aku mulai menjadi bagian dari pasukannya,ia melatihku menggunakan armor jin."

Kouha terlihat senang, "Jadi,kau sudah bisa menggunakan armor jin?"

Reiyuu mengangguk ceria. "Kouha-sama,kau tahu,Kouen-sama sangat baik! Sampai-sampai aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih baik di antara Kouha-sama dengan Kouen-sama!"

Hening.

"Kouha-sama?"

Kemudian Kouha tersenyum, "Hahaha,begitukah?"

Reiyuu mengangguk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Anu,Kouha-sama,sebenarnya aku dipanggil Kouen-sama ke ruangannya. Jadi... Bisakah aku permisi?"

Kouha menepuk pelan kepala Reiyuu, "Ya,Yuu-chan,silahkan."

Dan kemudian Kouha berpisah dengan Reiyuu.

.

.

.

.

Tapi,lagi-lagi pembunuhan sadis terjadi. Kali ini jumlah yang terbunuh lebih banyak. Tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi dua tanpa bekas luka di bagian lain.

Koumei menghitung mayat-mayat itu, "9... 10... 11... 12..."

"13?!" seru salah satu pengawal Koumei terkejut.

"Ini gawat sekali. Kita mengalami kerugian karena kekurangan pasukan," gumam Koumei,menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ini benar-benar membuatku berpikir pusing," Kouen menghela nafas.

Kouha yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya terbelalak.

Kouen menepuk pundak Kouha,membuat Kouha sedikit terlonjak.

"Maaf,Kouha. Aku ingin mengembalikan Ka Reiyuu sebagai pasukanmu,tapi... Aku khawatir seorang penakluk dungeon sepertinya terancam dibunuh seperti pasukanmu lainnya. Aku akan memberikan tentara biasa sebagai gantinya," ujar Kouen degan nada menyesal.

"ITU TAK AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH!" teriak Kouha tiba-tiba,menepis tangan Kouen,bergerak mundur dengan cepat.

Kouen terbelalak. Begitu juga Koumei dan orang-orang lainnya yang berada di situ.

"Kouha...?"

Kouha menunduk,gemetaran. Ia mencengkram rambutnya,tatapannya tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti...!" teriak Kouha.

"Tenanglah,Kouha!" teriak Koumei,mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kouha.

"Aku... AKU...!"

Kouen menepuk kedua pundak Kouha,membuatnya tersentak.

Ketika Kouha menenggak menatap Kouen,ia terlihat akan menangis,tampak benar-benar takut.

"Tenanglah. Ada apa denganmu,Kouha?"

Kouha diam. Kemudian ia menggeleng,melepaskan tangan Kouen dari pundaknya dan berjalan pergi.  
Koumei dan yang lainnya kebingungan,sementara Kouen menatap punggung Kouha yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan tajam.

Di saat yang sama,Reiyuu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kouha. Dari jauh,Kouen melihat Reiyuu bicara padanya sebentar,kemudian Reiyuu kembali berjalan mendatangi Kouen.

Dangan wajah heran,Reiyuu bertanya pada Kouen, "Kouen-sama,Kouha-sama kenapa? Dia... Menangis?"

Kouen menghela nafas. "'Kurasa dia cemburu,kecewa,juga patah hati,dan 'merasa bersalah'."

Melihat wajah Reiyuu semakin bingung,Kouen menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Ya,ya,aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan mengerti,Ka Reiyuu. Kemarilah,akan kujelaskan sesuatu padamu."

.

.

.

.

Kemudian,malam harinya di saat semua orang terlelap,tampak sesosok bayangan memasuki kamar Kouen. Ia mengangkat sesuatu yang berkilap tepat di atas Kouen yang tertidur. Sesuatu seperti... Pedang!

Baru saja sosok itu mengayunkan pedangnya,di saat bersamaan...

_CRANG!_

Bunyi pedang beradu terdengar.

"Kouha-sama?"

Si pelaku itu terkejut,mengangkat kembali pedangnya. "Reiyuu?!"

"Ya,seperti yang kubilang,kan,Ka Reiyuu?" Kouen duduk di kasurnya,kemudian menghidupkan lampu.

Kouha terkejut dan bertanya pada Reiyuu, "Apa yang aku lakukan disini,Yuu-chan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" balas Reiyuu keras,membuat Kouha tersentak.

"A-apa?!" balas Kouha.

"Mungkin aku menghormatimu,tapi tidak kali ini!" Reiyuu mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Kouha, "Membunuh orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya...! ITU KEJAHATAN,KOUHA-SAMA!"

Kouha terbelalak.

Sesaat kemudian,Reiyuu menangis, "A-aku tak menyangka Kouha-sama berniat membunuh Kouen-sama,kakak Kouha-sama sendiri!"

"Reiyuu..."

"Ka Reiyuu,kau bisa katakan itu pada Kouha. Yah,tapi tidak harus di depanku,lho," ujar Kouen,tersenyum tipis.

Reiyuu mengangguk,kemudian menarik Kouha keluar kamar Kouen.

Reiyuu berhenti di koridor yang cukup jauh dari kamar Kouen. Masih mengenggam senjata jinnya juga lengan Kouha,Reiyuu gemetaran.

"Reiyuu,kenapa?" tanya Kouha yang merasakan ketakutan Reiyuu.

Dari samping,Kouha melihat telinga Reiyuu memerah,membuat Kouha tertawa kecil.

Reiyuu masih membelakangi Kouha,kemudian mengembalikan senjata jin menjadi wadah jin kembali dan melepaskan lengan Kouha.

"A-aku... Tidak menyangka Kouha-sama benar-benar menjadi seorang pembunuh...," gumam Reiyuu dengan suara bergetar.

"Itu..."

Ketika Reiyuu berbalik,tetesan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Wajahnya sampai memerah dan tatapannya seperti tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Kouha.

"Aku setengah tak percaya ketika Kouen-sama bilang bahwa kau adalah pelakunya. Karena tak percaya,akhirnya aku setuju menjaga Kouen-sama malam ini ketika ia tertidur,karena ia menduga ialah yang diincar berikutnya. Ta-tak ku sangka..."-Reiyuu mencengram roknya-"Jadi... Kouha-sama... Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah benar,kau melakukan itu karena ingin aku kembali ke pasukanmu?"

Hening.

Kouha memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, "...benar."

Reiyuu terperangah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kouha melanjutkan, "Karena itu,maukah kau kembali ke pasukanku? Kalau kau setuju,kita bisa membujuk En-nii dengan mudah!"

Reiyuu diam. Ia menunduk,wajahnya terlihat seperti merasa bersalah.

Setelahnya,Reiyuu menggeleng, "Ma-maafkan aku,Kouha-sama. Tapi... Aku belum mau."

Kouha terbelalak. "Ke-kenapa?!"

Dengan nada bersalah,Reiyuu menjawab, "Aku masih merasa kurang kuat untuk bisa melindungimu. Aku bergabung dengan 'Melindungi Ren Kouha' adalah janjiku pada jin Abbi."

Saat itulah,Kouha teringat kembali akan apa yang dikatakan jin Abbi ketika mereka menaklukkan dungeon.

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu selamanya. Karena... Aku... Aku... Suka... Kouha-"

_Trang!_

Belum selesai Reiyuu bicara,tiba-tiba saja Kouha mencium bibirnya.

Begitu Kouha melepasnya,wajah dan telinga Reiyuu langsung merah padam. Ia berbalik membelakangi Kouha.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan,K-Kouha-sama...?" tanya Reiyuu gugup.

Kouha mengambil pedangnya yang ia lepaskan tadi,kemudian meletakkannya di punggung. "Seperti yang kau dengar dari En-nii,aku sendiri yang membunuh prajuritku,karena ingin kau kembali ke pasukanku. Aku bahkan berniat membunuh En-nii karena ia terus menolak permintaanku untuk mengembalikanmu ke pasukanku."

Reiyuu masih tidak menoleh,meskipun bahunya bergetar sedikit.

"Dan... Maaf aku membohongimu selama ini. Sebenarnya,aku yang membunuh Reishun. Dia terus mencegahku agar tak mendekatimu dan membawamu ke istana,karena Reishun tahu..."

_Crang!_

Kouha reflek menahan serangan pedang Reiyuu yang mengayun kearahnya. Ia melihat Reiyuu menggunakan armor jinnya.

"Ja-jadi kau...! Untuk apa kau membawaku ke istana ini,pembunuh?!"

Air mata Reiyuu yang menetes mengenai lantai,sementara wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Ia berusaha keras menekan Kouha yang tetap bertahan.

"**KUPIKIR KAU ORANG BAIK! TAPI YANG KAU LAKUKAN HANYA MEMBUNUH! BAHKAN KAKAKKU... AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KENAPA AKU BISA MENYUKAIMU,KOUHA-SAMA!**" teriak Reiyuu,kekecewaannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Reiyuu! Dengarkan aku! Kakakmu-lah yang memintaku membunuhnya!"

"Ap-"

_Bruk!_

Reiyuu langsung pingsan. Armor jinnya menghilang.

Ternyata Kouen memukul leher Reiyuu sehingga membuat ia pingsan. "Maaf,Ka Reiyuu. Sementara cukup segitu. Aku khawatir dia akan benar-benar membunuhmu,Kouha."

Kouha mengambil jepit rambut Reiyuu,menyimpannya,dan kemudian menggendong Reiyuu.

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke kamar. Terima kasih bantuanmu,En-nii," Kouha tersenyum pada Kouen dan membawa Reiyuu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Reiyuu bangun keesokan harinya setelah matahari cukup terang.

"Ini bukan kamarku...," gumam Reiyuu,menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

Saat ia menoleh ke samping,ia melihat Kouha tertidur di kursi dengan kepala diatas meja.

"Ini kamar Kouha-sama?" gumamnya.

Reiyuu baru saja akan berdiri dan membangunkan Kouha,tapi ia teringat apa yang dilakukannya semalam,ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Reiyuu diam saja di tempat tidur sampai Kouha terbangun.

Kouha mengusap matanya sedikit,membuka mata,melihat kearah Reiyuu yang sudah bangun dan balas menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Reiyuu,kau tak apa,kan?" tanya Kouha,meletakkan kursinya di sebelah kasur Reiyuu.

Reiyuu hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Reiyuu,kau ingat ketika aku bilang bahwa Reishun sendiri yang meminta dirinya dibunuh?"

Reiyuu tidak menjawab,justru membalikkan badan.

"Aku suka padamu sudah cukup lama. Selain itu,akupun berteman dengan kakakmu. Jadi,saat itu,aku akhirnya mencoba mengatakan pada Reishun bahwa aku menyukaimu."-Kouha menahan nafas sesaat-"Tapi ia menolak aku menyukaimu. Aku kesal,dan tidak bicara padanya selama beberapa hari. Hingga suatu hari,ia sendiri yang mendatangiku dan mengatakan bahwa _'Aku ingin kau membunuhku'_."

Pundak Reiyuu bergetar sedikit,tapi ia masih tidak merespon.

"Sebelumnya,ia meberikanku jepit rambut yang sekarang kau gunakan sebagai wadah metalmu,dan berkata _'Aku tidak ingin jadi penghalang bagi kalian berdua. Reiyuu mengagumimu. Kalau ada aku,bisa saja aku terus menghalangimu mendekati Reiyuu,membawanya ke kerajaan,bahkan menjadikannya istrimu. Dan selamanya Reiyuu akan terkekang oleh keinginanku.'_"-Kouha mengambil jepit rambut Reiyuu yang ia simpan,dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes di wajahnya-"Saat itu,Re-Reishun tersenyum... Melihatku ragu-ragu menikamku dengan pedangnya,ia berkata bahwa niatku untuk mencintaimu kurang kuat. Kemudian,karena marah,akupun tanpa sadar menikam Reishun. Dan,dia mati."

Reiyuu gemetaran,tapi ia tak menoleh pada Kouha.

"Reiyuu. Ah,bukan. Yuu-chan,aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi istriku? Ini untuk memenuhi janjiku pada kakakmu."

Telinga Reiyuu memerah dan ia gemetaran,tapi tetap tidak menoleh dan tak menjawab.

"Reiyuu! Lihat kearahku! Jawab aku!" teriak Kouha,mengguncang Reiyuu.

"Ti-tidak bisa... A-aku tidak sanggup melihat Kouha-sama...," jawab Reiyuu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau begitu,apa jawabanmu? Aku ingin tahu!"

Hening.

"Y-ya... Aku suka Kouha-sama... Bahkan kakak sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya agar kita bersama. Ia tahu aku mencintaimu juga. Jadi,jawabanku... Ya."

Kouha tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu,lihat aku."

Reiyuu berbalik menatap Kouha,melihat senyuman Kouha yang tampak bersinar di matanya.

Kouha menggendong Reiyuu,mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Reiyuu,membuat Reiyuu panik.

"K-Kouha-sama?!" Reiyuu meronta di gendongan Kouha.

"Jangan khawatir,calon istriku," bisik Kouha,membuat Reiyuu kaku,nervous,dan wajahnya memerah padam.

Kouha keluar kamar dan mendapati Koumei senyum-senyum nggak jelas,Kougyoku yang masang tampang syok,juga Kouen yang wajahnya-tetap-datar.

"Ah,Kouha,kau memang penuh kejutan," ujar Koumei,nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kouha onii-sama! Onii-sama akan menikah?! Onii-sama membuatku iri!" Kougyoku malah heboh sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta,tapi selamat untukmu,Kouha," ujar Kouen,tersenyum tipis. "Tapi,kau tidak berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat ini,kan? Kasihan Koumei,kau tahu," sambung Kouen,melirik Koumei di sebelahnya.

"Nii-san,kau jahaaaat," balas Koumei yang tiba-tiba galau,nyudut sendirian.

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Koumei yang pundung sendirian.

Yah,mungkin ini akhir dari cerita ini,tapi ini juga merupakan sebuah awalan. Ya,awalan untuk kisah cinta di masa depan. Disaat mereka bersama,saling melindungi,dan saling mencintai.

**-The End-**

* * *

Ff ini bikin kepala author nyut-nyutan ;-;  
Ya. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam,'AUTHOR NGIRI SAMA SI REIYUU'! /hoi  
Author coba buat bikin endingnya nggak ngegantung. Soalnya biasanya sengaja digantung-gantungin -_-v  
Ngomong-ngomong,ada yang penasaran sebenernya siapa orang yang menguping ketika Reiyuu dan ketiga pelayan Kouha bicara? Itu sebenernya Kouen,lho. Jadi intinya sejak awal ia tahu sesuatu. Sesuatunya apa? Pikir aja sendiri :v  
Author tau. IYA,AUTHOR NGERTI. Fans Kouha pasti pada potek,kan? Jangan khawatir,itu terjadi pada author juga QwQ  
Jadi,sebelum author makin galaw,mohon review dari kalian,ya ( T^T)/


End file.
